<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demi-God VKs by Villain04081998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394974">Demi-God VKs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998'>Villain04081998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal finds out that she has cousins that she didn't expect. What will be the impact?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Uma, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demi-God VKs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal had always been dreaming of having a big family. She wanted siblings but she knew that her parents were history. Her mother wouldn't sleep with another man again and her father disappeared in his lair.</p><p>She had her friends though. And she felt them like siblings. And her Auradon friends had become something like that too. Even Chad and Audrey. </p><p>Audrey had helped her with her queenly duties and was dating Harry. She had been like a sister to Mal and taught her how to handle the press.</p><p>Chad had changed into a gentleman who would always support her vision. Something that Chad always had, was that he stayed loyal if you had won him over. He even began dating Uma and the pair was clearly sharing true love.</p><p>But Mal was shaken to the core when she found out which cousins of her existed on Auradon.</p><p>She found them on a book of the demigods, their names written in gold ink.</p><p>Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen and Zeus.</p><p>Uma, daughter of Ursula and Poseidon.</p><p>Jay, son of Jafar and Aphrodite.</p><p>Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil and Ares.</p><p>Harry, son of Captain Hook and Artemis</p><p>Gil, son of Gaston and Hestia</p><p>The book had landed on her feet with a thud when she read them and quickly transported to the Underworld.</p><p>She fought to grant a meeting with the gods and the VK's. She had also find out some other VKs godly parents. And after all, they deserved to know and unlock their magic. </p><p>They were shocked at first but they got to know their parents and learn magic. </p><p>Jay had Lonnie to support him through this. Carlos had Jane. And Evie had Doug. </p><p>Everything would be okay</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>